


The Come-Down

by anamuan



Series: Girls Just Wanna [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender or Sex Swap, Johnny's Entertainment NEWS, KAT-TUN - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut and Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: forhomiten.





	The Come-Down

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://homiten.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://homiten.livejournal.com/)**homiten**.

"Lift your hips," Yamapi said, worming a hand under Jin's thigh and pushing up a little. He had his head between Jin's legs, and he was _so_ close to where Jin wanted him the only thing Jin could think about was Yamapi's perfect fucking lips on his cunt. Just the thought, and that glance he'd caught of Yamapi's head bowed between his legs before he'd squeezed his eyes shut, had his hands fisting in the comforter, and _why wasn't Pi's tongue on his clit yet?_

Jin did the first thing he could think of in his position: he whined and wriggled his hips in Pi's face, because he _knew_ how Pi liked the taste of him like this. He was wet already, predictably—it wasn't hard when Pi had such amazing breasts and he never wore a bra: just soft, soft skin moving tantalizingly under his tank top. It made Jin want to sneak his hands up along the warm skin of Pi's belly, peel his tank top off, and suck his tits until Yamapi fucked him senseless on the nearest available surface. Which, in fact, was exactly what he'd done. And so now he was naked, on his back on the bed with Yamapi's head between his legs, and why was Pi not fucking him yet? There was supposed to be fucking. And sucking. And that damn _tongue_ in his _cunt_ right the fuck now. So Jin wriggled his hips and whined back in his throat, and untangled one hand from its preparatory death grip on the comforter and put it on the back of Pi's head, and tried to give him a little hint at where he was supposed to be and what he was supposed to be doing, but Yamapi wasn't having any of it.

Yamapi shook Jin's hand off, using Jin's wriggling to slide his hand further in under Jin's thigh. "Lift your hips, Jin." Yamapi punctuated his name by scraping his teeth along the inside of Jin's thigh, and _fuck_. Jin's hips were arching off the bed before he could help himself, not even thinking, just instinctively trying to get closer to Pi’s mouth, driven by that jolt of pleasure. Yamapi slid a pillow into the space beneath him when Jin’s hips bucked up, then guided Jin’s hips back down onto it. Yamapi’s mouth followed Jin’s hips on their way down, tongue sliding up his slick slit to flick against his clit, and _oh, fuck yes_ , right there. Jin’s legs slid open even as the muscles in his thighs clenched, like the only thing he wanted to do was wrap them around Yamapi’s head, keep his lips and tongue, and _fuck_ , fuck his teeth on him.

*

Yamapi _did_ like the way Jin tasted—it drove him crazy. The smell, the feel, how wet Jin was _for him, how good he tasted, he could stay there all night sucking at his cunt and clit, playing with him with his tongue_ and Yamapi told Jin so, breathed out hot in stolen moments around slick skin.

Jin moaned, hips hitching thighs shaking, and Yamapi loved that too, how Jin never made any pretenses about what he wanted and felt no shame in showing when he liked something.

"Fuck," Jin's voice caught in his throat; when Yamapi glanced up, he was playing with his own breasts, rolling his nipples between wet fingertips. He was gorgeous, wanton, giving himself up totally to the moment, to the sensation, to Yamapi, and Yamapi couldn't even have put into words what that did to him. Liked it, loved it, couldn't get enough. Almost liked it more than when their positions were reversed and Jin was driving two fingers hard into him. It made Yamapi catch his breath, filled his chest with a weird combination of love and awe. It made Yamapi want to take his time, make Jin beg; it made Yamapi want to hurry. It made him clamp his lips around Jin's clit, all liquid suction, and spread Jin open with his fingers.

"Fuck, yes, fuck me, Pi," Jin moaned, hips grinding down against Yamapi's fingers. Yamapi pushed his fingers in as far as they would go, curved them up to rub against Jin's g-spot before he pulled them most of the way out.

Jin writhed, whimpered, body moving like he felt like he was coming out of his skin. Yamapi paused to lap up the come sliding down his fingers and dripping down the palm of his hand, and something in Jin snapped, his hands suddenly scrabbling at the back of Yamapi's head, pulling him up his body to kiss him. Jin laved his tongue across Yamapi's chin, licking at his own come smeared across Yamapi's face, tongue lapping delicately across Yamapi's lips for a taste, and then he was pushing roughing into his mouth, trying to take it all, hands fisted in the hair at the back of Yamapi's head.

Yamapi didn't stop pushing his fingers up inside Jin, palm pressing hard against Jin's clit as he worked inside Jin with his hand, fucking him hard and fast until Jin stopped trying to control the kiss; stopped doing anything but panting breathlessly into Yamapi's mouth, voice a senseless jumble of sweet helpless noises, mind almost totally gone.

Jin's hips still rolled down, ground up, pure instinct, unable to stop. His voice broke, rose, the edges of the sounds he was making raw and desperate and beautiful, so Yamapi pressed harder, pushed faster, thrust deeper until Jin's entire body clenched, squeezed hard around his fingers, squeezing all the air from his lungs, squeezing his throat shut and his mouth open and his eyes closed as he came with a silent scream.

Jin didn't pause after, didn't stop to catch his breath or bask in the afterglow. Thighs still shaking, he pulled in a steadying breath, and then he was tugging Yamapi's hand up to his mouth, licking up the palm and sucking his middle finger in past his lips. 

Jin scraped his teeth over the pad of Yamapi's finger, swirled the tip of his tongue under the edge of Yamapi's nail—and for a second, watching Jin's face—his eyes half-lidded and full of pleasure, lips curling around his knuckle—for a split second, Yamapi half-wished he had his dick this time, because fuck, that mouth on his cock.

He changed his mind again as soon as Jin touched him, the hand not clamped around Yamapi's wrist sneaking down between his legs to his cunt. Yamapi was wet, very wet, had been wet the whole time he'd had Jin on his back because, Christ, how could he not be, thighs wet with want. Jin didn't waste any time there either, slipping a finger in easily, all smooth, practiced slides as Yamapi opened up for him. Yamapi's lips opened in a gasp as well, and then Jin let Yamapi's fingers slip from his mouth so he could kiss him again.

Jin nibbled at Yamapi's bottom lip while twisting his wrist, slipping another finger inside where it was all slick, tight heat. Yamapi clutched at his shoulders, trying and failing to catch his breath. 

Yamapi was close, worked up from earlier—watching Jin; touching and tasting Jin, drinking him in, and Jin wasn't going to let an opportunity like that go to waste. He licked his way into Yamapi's mouth just like before, rough and greedy. Jin worked another finger inside Yamapi's cunt and fucked him hard and fast. Yamapi bucked his hips to meet Jin, sacrificing grace in favour of _fuck yes, there, now_. He could taste Jin on his tongue, and Jin's scent filled his nostrils, and Jin's fingers filled him up, and it was amazing, glorious, breaking him apart as he rode Jin to oblivion.

It took Yamapi eight minutes to come down. Eight minutes of his chest rising and falling, nipples still hard; eight minutes of his breath slowing down to something like normal. Eight minutes of Jin watching the almost perfect bliss on his face slide away to be replaced with coherence—the world falling back into place around them as Jin traced his fingertips over sweat-slick skin.

“Fuck,” Yamapi rasped, eyes closed, doing his best to lie in a boneless pile and not move at all.

"Did that," Jin chuckled, and if Yamapi didn't feel so good, he would have told Jin to stuff it. As it was, he made a little grumbly noise in the back of his throat that was more out of principle than anything else. Yamapi had a plan. He was never moving.

Jin flopped down next to Yamapi, snug against his side, and pulled the sheet up over them. Yamapi cracked one eye open, considering the distance to Jin’s face, then turned his head, chin tilted forward, lips pursing just slightly, and caught Jin in a slow, satiated kiss, soft and sleepy and sweet. There. Definitely never moving.


End file.
